Midnight Kiss
by Jaddasroots
Summary: Sequel to Valentine's Day/Amy's all alone and it's almost New Years. Where'd Shadow go? Amy finally sets things straight with Sonic and Amy confesses her eternal love for Shadow. May want to read first one. Shadamy


Midnight Kiss

By: Jaddasroots( this is how my user name is supposed to be spelled)

Amy sighed as she gulped down her coffee filled with a sugar rush ready to go. She walked down the lonely street back to home, where she dwelled.

She looked towards the sky at the unseasonably warm weather. _Sure is warm today…_ She passed the park to see the many couples sitting with joy, watching their children play with complete strangers.

She sighed heavily and looked away. _It's been two days since that day…_

F. B.

"Shadow?" "Oh Amy I was looking for you…hey I have some business to take care of…" "What kind of business?" She asked cheerfully clinging onto his arm. "Well, it's and anniversary…of Maria's Death…" He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. It went undetected by Amy. "Oh…Shadow, I'm so sorry." She gave him a hug. Shadow looked at the pink hedgehog hesitantly, then hugged her back. "Sooo what are you going to do?" "I'm going to the Ark. I'm going to be back at least two days from now."

"Promise me you'll be good?" He said taking out his emerald. She pecked him on the cheek. "Come on. I'm going to be gone and that's all I get?" He said smirking. He gave Amy and kiss and shouted, "Chaos Control!" And disappeared. "Please come back to me…I'll be good."

E.F.B.

'_It's already been two days…he said he wouldn't be long…' _She sat down. "It's almost New Years Eve…" She gazed at the still, brown liquid. She sighed angrily and threw the cup down, gathering the attention of passing people. She stared at the cup on the ground. _Why do I feel this way? Why doI feel so ugly inside? _She was soon scooped up and was running. "What the?" She looked up. "Sonic?" "Heya Ames!" "Wh-What do you want?" She said blushing. "Nothing, you looked like you needed a little excitement." "What?" "Plus, you looked so sad and lonely…" Amy gasped at his sincere words (Sonic sincere? OMG….)

"And the others told me Shad left on a trip and that you've been down. So I decided that I'll buy you something to eat! My treat!" "Does involve chili dogs?" "What? No!" –sweatdrop- _And here I was hoping she wouldn't say that…Oh well…_ He sighed. "Well let's pick up the pace!" He sped through the people.

"You brought me here?" They gazed at an fine Asian restaurant. "You don't think Shad would mind do ya?" "Well, that is," "Great! Let's eat!"

Sonic had already paid and ran off to the buffet. _If anyone asks I do __**NOT **__know you._ She said walking to the buffet after Sonic. As she walked she received stares. It made her feel uncomfortable. _Why are they, _

She bumped into something.

She looked down to see a small child. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," A parent came by and scooped them up. The lady glared at them and ran off. _What the hell's her problem? _She said looking at her disappear. She continued to the buffet. She saw Sonic stacking his plate**s **with food. "Sonic, it's a wonder you don't ever get fat from eating all these fat, greasy foods…" "What can I say?" He picked up two egg rolls. "I have high metabolism." He ran off.

Amy reached for a plate only to have her hand knocked away by a man. He snickered at her. Amy glared at him and snatched up a plate before someone else did. She reached for the tongs to get some sesame chicked when the same man took the last three pieces. He smirked at her throwing the tongs down. _Why that SOB…_

She sat down with Sonic. "Sonic?" "Yeah?" "Why's everyone glaring at me?" He stopped eating. "Cause, you're with Shadow." "So?" "Some reason they wanted you to be with me…"

Silence

"So I guess you being with Shadow, the complete opposite of me, kinda hurt them. Plus people say that Shad still can't be trusted. But don't let it bother you. I get some a few glares here and there."

She looked at the serious, yet caring look on Sonic's face. She smiled. "Thanks Sonic!" She said in her usual high pitched girly voice!

Sonic gazed at the girl In front of him.

"What is it?" "Nothing, it's just that, that's the first time I've seen you smile like that when you're around me." She stared and thought. _Sonic's right. Ever since that night, I've only been able to muster up a fake smile…_

She looked back up to see Sonic eating again. _This is the guy who was just caring and kind a few seconds ago?_ She sighed. "Let's eat!"

Amy raced Sonic to the park. "Wow Ames! You've sure gotten faster!" "Thanks. I've been training." She saw Sonic's hand held out. She grabbed t ad he shook it wildly. "So we're best friends again!" "Yeah…" She said rubbing her arm. "Cool!" He ran off. "Bye Amy!" He watched him go. "Bye…"

Amy returned home at about 3:30.

"Chao Chao!!" Maria said landing on Amy's head. "Haha! Hello to you too, Maria?" "Chao?" She said floating in front of her. "No…Shadow isn't back yet…" Amy said sadly. Maria floated to where Amy was sitting. "Chao Chao!" Maria said as if reassuring Amy he would return. She watched as Maria's face became tight. "Maria? What're you doing?" A little star popped out of Maria's mouth. She handed it to Amy and it glowed. It then showed a picture of a neutral chao that was black with red hands and feet and eyes. "Maria…is this your sweetheart?" "Chao…" She cooed softly. "Oh he's soo cute? But we should name him too…what about Shade?" "Chao Chao!!" "Well we agree! He shall be Shade!"

Maria yawned. "Chao…" "You must be sleepy and ready to eat. Well come on."

Amy got in her PJ's and hopped on the couch with a bowl full of pocorn. She turned on the TV.

_**Tomorrow on New Years Eve there will be yet another unseasonably warm day on the last day of December. You may want to wear a light jacket.**_

"Unseasonably warm…"

She drifted off into a world of sleep…

"Chao…? Chao…." Amy woke up and sat up. "Chao Chao!" "Oh…Maria? What time is," The clock read 12:00. "No way! I slept that long!!! Oh my gosh I'll feed you right now Maria…" She ran into the kitchen and cut her an apple. "There you go…" "Chao!"

Amy ran into the shower. "I can't wait for tonight's party…I only wish Shadow were here…" She shook her head. "No! You said you wouldn't think about him till he comes back! He will come back, without fail!"

She watched the suds disappear through the drain. _Without…fail…_

Amy got into her usual dress and got a black jacket Shadow got her for her birthday. She walked to town. "I'm supposed to bring something for the party, so what should I bring…" _What should I bring? I know! I'll bring J-ello! It's Shadow's favorite!_ She paused. "Shadow…" She shook her head again. She then felt her bag move. "Go away you," She yelled when no one was behind her. She looked inside to see Maria. "Maria! I told you'd I'd be back in 10 minutes! You clever stowaway, you!" "Chao chao!" Amy continued.

She went into the grocery store and went to the 4th aisle. "Let's see…Pop-Tarts, Special K, ah! Jell-o!" She looked at the many flavos. Wow…they have a flavor for everyone! Blueberry, cherry, lemon, banana, and black…cherry." _Black Cherry is Shadow's color and his favorite flavor…'_

F.B.

"Hey Shadow!" "Yeah?" Amy came in with two bowls with Jell-o in it. Shadow stared at it suspiciously. "What is…this?" He said turning upside-down. He was shocked. "It even defies gravity!" "No, silly! It's Jell-o, it's sweet and jiggly. Go on try it!" She ate some. "It's like you ya know. It's Black Cherry. Sweet, but tangy…" He stared at her with a tint of red. _Like me…_

He ate some and found it to his liking. "This, Jell-o…it is…" He ate another spoonful. "Heavenly…Amy? Could we make more?" "Wow, you sure do like it! Of course we'll make more!" She said mouth open. Shadow popped a piece of Jell-o in her mouth and sealed it with a kiss. "Don't talk with food in your mouth." He said after pulling away. Amy blushed and swallowed the Jell-o. "Yeah…sorry…"

E. F. B.

'_We made cut ones too. I made a star and a hear, but he made a Chaos Emerald the show-off.' _She grabbed Black Cherry and Cherry.

She went to the check-out line to see a familiar face. "Rouge!" "Oh, hey Amy!" "Ha ha! What are you doing here?" "Well I needed something for the party. The girls are bringing the guys favorites. Visa versa, a well." "Oh really? I didn't know Knuckles like Spaghetti so much." "Yeah he loves the stuff. Every time I cook it he,"

F .B.

"Hey…Rouge…" "Oh, hey Baby…" Knuckles came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You're cooking Spaghetti again…" "Yeah. And so what about it? I need to cook it so we can eat…"

"…Ya know, spaghetti…really turns me on…" He turned her around and kissed her passionately. Rouge dropped the noodles to the floor. She giggled. "Come Knuckles…we…need to eat…" "Heh. How about I eat you…instead?" He said placing kisses on her neck… He picked her up and ran to their room.

MISSING PIECE OF STORY

E. F. B.

"He does what Rouge?" "Oh nothing! Just hope he doesn't do that and make us late…well see ya later Amy!" She walked out.

Amy stared at the bat. "Make them late?" She wondered.

Amy sat in the Kitchen, pooped from making all the Jell-o. "Thanks Maria. You've been a big help…" "Chao chao…" She said tiredly. Amy looked out the window and out towards the park. "It's almost 8:00. The Jell-o should be done too." She went to her room.

She opened the closet. "I bought this cute outfit just for him." _Just so Shadow could see how sexy I looked in it…It was something the girls planned out. To buy some Sexy outfits and surprise the boys._

She took it out and ran with the Jell-o over to Rouge's mansion.

"So how's my hair?" Amy asked Rouge. "Oh, it's fine." "Hey Sally, can you put these bows around my ears?" Cream asked. "Sure thing." They all finished. They all had on blue out fits that showed their stomachs and part of their chest. They had on some shorts or skirts, depending on age. "Alright ladies, let's go make those buys of ours sweat."

"What's the deal? Why's it so dark?" Sonic said coming into the mansion. "Well, it is Rouge…" Suddenly a light shined in the middle of the floor. Rouge stepped into it. Knuckles jaw dropped. "Hello, everyone…and welcome. This is our annual party, for New Years…" She said in an even sexier voice. Knuckles had to refrain from grabbing Rouge and taking her upstairs.

Three other lights shined. Amy, Cream, and Sally were in them. "We made the arrangements ourselves…" Cream said making Tails blush and almost pass out. "We hope you do enjoy your selves…" "Because this is a party…you won't soon forget!" The lights cut off and the boys were in darkness again. "OMG…WTF" Sonic said Drooling. All the lights came on and a grand room was before them. The girls sat on four podiums above the ground. "Welcome!" They lept down.

"This is embrassing…"Amy whispered to Sally. "Just smile and go with it…" The boys ran at them with lust-filled eyes. A glass wall separated them. "Ah, ah, ah! You go eat…then you can have your fun time." Rouge said pointing to the decorated table with the food.

30 mins later

Amy watched as the boys stood googly-eyed over the girls. _Tails is taking the lead…Cream is being so shy…-gasp- OMG! He kissed her!' _She smailed. _And where di Rouge go? I wonder if she…_**oh.**_ And Sonic is to busy making out with Sally. Haha. Everyone's having a good time._

She grabbed some Jell-o and went outside. She stared at the sky… "I wonder where Shadow is?" She sat on the park bench. _Where are you? Shadow!!!_

"I need you Shadow…"

She placed the Black Cherry Jell-o by her side. "I want to be near you. I want you to hold me and tell me everything is gonna be ok. I want to see you use your chaos powers, using them to protect me as you said you would. I want to feel your lips against mine. I want to be able to hold you whenever you have a bad dream in the night…when you toss and turn and cry in the night I wanna be there to comfort you. I want to be able to see your sexy smirk, your clever ways, and even call Sonic faker. I love everything about you. I would never abandon you. I would protect you at all costs, even if the cost is my life. I want you to come back!"

She stood up crying and yelled into the night. "I LOVE YOU SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!"

She sat on the bench weeping. She felt water on her arm. She looked into the sky. "Snow? But it was warm only a few seconds ago…"

She looked around to see the Black Cherry Jell-o gone.

"Who could've,"

"**You sure are loud for so late at night."**

Amy gasped and turned around. She had Jell-o stuffed in her mouth and was sealed with a kiss. She cried.

"Shadow…you cam back…" "I told you I would. Hey…why're you crying? What'd I do?!" "You left and weren't back for two days…" I couldn't stand it…you being away so long…" "I'm sorry…but you think my smirk is sexy?" She blushed. "You heard all that?!" "Yeah that's why…" He reached in to the scarf Amy knitted him.

He got on one knee.

"Amy Rose…will you marry me?"

Amy's voice was caught on her throat. She couldn't breathe. The word repeated in her mind. _MARRY MARRY MARRY_

"Amy?" She began to gasp for air. He got up and began to pat her back. "For godsakes, breathe!" "-cough- Yes! –cough, cough- Yes…" "What?" He asked. "Yes! Of course I'll marry you! I'd love nothing more." Amy kissed him just as the clock struck midnight. She parted. "Happy New Years Shadow."

They nuzzled. "Happy New Years, My rose."

So there you have it. I'm thinking on making a one-shot epilogue thing depends on what you want. So if you want one tell me, and I'll do it when I have the time.

Till then!


End file.
